Behind Page 6
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: What happened to cause the page 6 headlines for Rick and Gina?


Gina woke up with the beginnings of a migraine. Memories of last night quickly flooded her mind. Had she really thrown a glass of very expensive red wine at Rick's face in the middle of Le Cirque?

_She'd had such high hopes for the evening: they were going to her favorite restaurant - a good excuse to wear her new dress; and she had scored tickets to the art exhibit she and Alexis had been talking about the week before. Gina warned herself to be cautious as she got ready. Several times recently, she had found herself thinking of different things she and Rick should do together. Friends with benefits weren't supposed to go on dates or have future plans. Of course, usually friends with benefits hadn't taken __vows in front of their families to love each other until death did they part. Rick appeared to be happy with the state of their relationship. Of course he was just waiting in the wings for the Muse and Dr. Motorcycle Boy to break up. She kept reminding herself to keep things just as light as he did._

_Her mood had dimmed when he had arrived forty five minutes late. His excuse that "Beckett and the boys" had suckered him into a discussion about some blip of a sci-fi series._ _Yes, the captain had been cute, but it was how many years ago? __And really, did he need to add "and the boys" for her benefit? Did he really think she didn't know that it was Kate he lived to match wits against? After that he even tried to make a pass at her in the car! It reminded her of last week when he'd come over after "work." He was buzzed with adrenaline after some sort of showdown with a suspect. She knew she didn't have the right to beg him not to put himself in danger. He had dragged her to the sofa and practically ripped her clothes off. She had responded to him eagerly - right up until the moment, he had called her "Kate." He had been apologetic, but she had sent him home telling him that he could live out his fantasies with Nikki rather than her. She was willing to do a lot of things but letting him pretend she was Kate was a line that would not be crossed! _

_ Last night, she had simply moved closer to the car door. "I might be more willing if I wasn't so hungry. I hope Roberto can hold our reservation," Gina was a little annoyed._

_ After the folded bill quietly passed from Rick to Roberto, a table was found at the front of the restaurant. The table and the glass of Châteauneuf-du-Pape burgandy helped lift her spirits. "Remember the first time we had this wine?"_

_ "How could I forget the downpour on our honeymoon?" Rick picked up her hand to kiss the back._

_ Gina laughed, "I don't think the owner was impressed when you told him it would be an excellent place to set a murder."_

_ "I'm a writer; I notice these things!"_

_Gina's retort was lost as their __appetizer was delivered. They fell silent for a few minutes enjoying the incredible food. As the waiter cleared away the dishes, Gina filled him in on the latest gossip from Black Pawn. The publishing world was tricky and political place. It took more than talent - a savvy person was always aware of how the winds were blowing and how it impacted them. They debated if Bruce had signed Alex Conrad to be the new Richard Castle or to have his own niche. Bruce was a master at the game, and Gina was worried he wanted revenge for her defection over the summer.__She knew Rick enjoyed meeting his fans and the talk shows, but if given a choice he would rather write and solve murders than worry whose butt was being kissed and by whom. He knew that Gina was seldom wrong about these things; however he wished she would relax about seeing a threat at every corner. At the same time, Gina knew how vindictive Bruce could be and wished for once Rick would take something seriously._

_ "Fine, let's just agree to disagree," Gina was willing to let the subject drop for now._

_ Rick didn't look satisfied, but the steak and pumpkin gnoche arriving distracted him._

_ "So how are Alexis and Martha doing?"_

_Rick launched into a story about Martha's latest project. Gina was doing better at playing nice with Martha this time around. However, it baffled her that Rick didn't see the similarities between Meredith and Martha as mothers, except Meredith had Rick while Martha had boarding schools and random "friends" to drop Rick while she went off chasing her "one big" break. She maintained her smile and nodded intermittently while scanning the restaurant for anyone who would be offended if they weren't acknowledged._

_ "And then she said she was going to take the next shuttle to the moon."_

_ "What?" Gina's attention snapped back to Rick._

_ "I know you don't like my mother, but when you ask a question could you at least listen to the answer?"_

_ "Sorry, I was just checking to see if anyone was here."_

_ "Your date is across the table."_

_ "It's your career, and do either of us want to hear from Paula tomorrow?"_

_ "And comes back to your career, as well!"_

_"Between my history with you and Bruce, I'm getting sick of people saying that I can only get my job done on my back! "_

_ "I've fought that rumor whenever possible. So many think I want to hear it, just because you are my ex-wife."_

_Gina knew it was true, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to show everyone that she was the best editor at Black Pawn. "Just because it's true, doesn't mean I don't have to work doubly hard to prove myself. Anyway, how's Alexis?"_

_ "She got an A on her biology exam."_

_ "You raised an incredible daughter, Rick." It was true and served a purpose. The way to some men's heart might be through their stomach, but Gina knew the way to Rick's lay through his daughter._

_ "I think so. Did I tell you she's taking a self defense class?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Esposito is teaching a class in Spanish Harlem. Beckett and Alexis decided to check it out."_

_ "That's nice." God, help her, she would learn to tolerate his constant mentioning of that woman's name._

_ "Isn't it? I'm so much more aware now of the dangers to a young girl. Javi and Kate are incredible on the mats."_

_ Gina bit her tongue on the caustic comment she shouldn't say. "I'm sure Alexis is enjoying it."_

_ "She is! She's really enjoying getting to know the other members of the class as well."_

_ Gina kept herself from raising an eyebrow. Rick was in no way a snob, but he'd always been very careful with whom his daughter associated._

_ "Speaking of Alexis, I have two tickets to exhibit at the Pantheon that she and I were discussing the other night."_

_ "Only two tickets?" Rick pouted._

_ "Do you remember the last time I took you to one of the exhibits there?"_

_ "You knock one painting off the wall, and suddenly everyone's starring at you."_

_ "And then they asked you to not return to the gallery." Gina laughed. The gallery owner had been overzealous. "Anyway, Alexis and I are still allowed to attend."_

_ "Where is the gallery again?"_

_ "It's on the Upper East Side."_

_ "I don't know if it's safe there. We had a murder 10 blocks away last month."_

_ "Everywhere can have a murder. Isn't that what you keep telling me?"_

_ "Exactly, that's why I'm so worried about Alexis's safety."_

_ "So what are the odds that she and I will interrupt one between the valet station and the door?"_

_ "I'll check at work tomorrow."_

_ "You do remember that work for you is writing novels not arresting people, right?"_

_ "Of course, I do."_

_ "Then turn off that writer's imagination of yours and realize that Alexis and I will be perfectly safe."_

_ "You can't promise that."_

_ Gina blew out a breath, "No, I can't promise you that aliens or the CIA aren't going to abduct us or some deranged lunatic isn't going to shoot up the gallery. However, I love Alexis and would never let anything happen to her that I could prevent. You should know that by now, I believe I promised something to that effect at our wedding."_

_ Rick indifferent shrug angered Gina._

_ "You have never trusted me with Alexis. It's one of the reasons we got divorced!"_

_ "I trust you; it's the rest of the world I don't trust." Rick insisted._

_ "Not quite," Gina could feel her voice getting shriller, "You trust her to go to Spanish Harlem with Kate."_

_ "Kate's a cop. She has a gun." Rick's voice grew louder to match._

_ "That's not all she is, is it?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "We both know if her boyfriend didn't exist you would be warming her bed before mine cooled off."_

_ Rick starred with his mouth half open a glib response to confirm or deny the truth to the statement confounding him._

_Gina stood trembling, "Maybe this will wipe that confused look off your face." She flipped the half-full glass of wine at him. _

_ Turning, she saw Roberto and a couple waiters rushing towards them. Gina made a decision before she did anything more to embarrass herself. Picking up her purse, she asked the maitre 'd who was standing in front of her, "Roberto, could you hail__me a cab? I am so done here."_

_Gina hurried to the front of the restaurant. She knew Roberto was following closely behind her. Mercifully, a group had just entered and she was able to escape into their cab. Leaning her head against the back of the seat, she reached for her phone to turn it off. Rick would call, but he should know her well enough to know that she liked to lick her wounds privately._

Gina shook her head coming back to the present. She'd love to spend the day watching TV and eating cookie dough, but she knew it was impossible. She took some Aleve before pulling out her favorite red power suit. Turning to the bathroom, she took extra care to hide the bags under her eyes. The more one wanted to run and hide, the more impeccable one must look.

She made it into her office and booted her computer up before Paula walked in. She had never liked the woman. The crowning touch had been when Paula shared that she had taken Rick home the night the divorce was final.

"Did you see Page 6?" Paula crowed.

"Not yet, I take it that Rick and I are featured."

"You should be very glad I believe any publicity is good publicity."

"That just makes my day." Gina voice was full of sarcasm.

"So what happened? There weren't that many details in the paper." Paula perched on the edge of the visitor's chair in Gina's office and crossed her legs.

Gina sent a silent 'thank you' to Roberto knowing she owed him for not giving out the dirty details. "Nothing that won't blow over quickly."

Her computer completed the slowest boot up in the history of the world, "Now could you let me get started? I promised Alex some feedback today."

Paula rolled her eyes and left, but not without a parting jab.

Gina made sure the door was shut before she tried to call Rick. Of course, he didn't answer.

Nor did he pick up the next five times she called.

Midway through the morning, Alex Conrad did call. He wanted to know if she needed more time on the edits and to offer of an ear over drinks that evening. She turned down the offers but was grateful for a genuine caring sounding to his voice. The few times she had left her office today, the floor had gone suspiciously quiet though the unasked questions loomed quite loudly. She had wanted to scream, but settled for the glare that had earned the Ice Queen nickname. She hoped no one noticed how quickly she returned to her office.

Finally at 6:30, Rick had answered his phone. She could hear in the background that he was still at the precinct. That's right - Motorcycle Boy was out saving the world. This would be another one of those nights where Rick went on a "friendly" dinner with Kate, that was supposedly not a date. It made Gina sick to hear. She wanted to ask if Rick was so fine with Kate having a boyfriend - why did he have to give him a nickname. Then worse, what did they call her behind her back? Her thoughts were interrupted when Rick came right out and dumped her. He usually avoided confrontation preferring others to give him an ultimatum. He hadn't hurt her though, she assured him. They were friends with benefits, right? Not a couple.

Putting the phone down, Gina started closing her office down for the evening. What little concentration she had earlier in the day was gone now. Gina admitted to herself that it stung to be dumped. She picked up her phone and texted Alex to accept his offer of a drink. A woman would be nuts to turn him down, and it was time she started pulled her head out of the clouds. And maybe tomorrow morning she would wake up satisfied rather than regretful...


End file.
